She sells sanctuary
by EllieBear75
Summary: Originally posted as part of the AO3 Summer Lovin Fic Challenge - A hot night in Neptune brings Veronica to Logan's pool for a quick dip.


It was that time of year that Veronica cursed the fact that she was born in California when Alaska sounded like a very nice place to live. She lay in her bed, wide awake, and wondered how it could still be this hot when the sun had gone down. This is when the apartment really sucked. Her dad had abandoned her to catch a bounty and was probably in an air conditioned motel room while she was at home, on a Friday night, with no relief in sight.

She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Back in the old days, she would have spent the day in Lily or Logan's pool and the night in the air conditioned comfort of the Kane home. The apartment building's pool had been drained for maintenance last week and no one had bothered to refill it. Pool. The word floated around in her head. She needed to find a pool. Sleep deprived and overheated, she started to comb through her brain, trying to think of a pool she could get into at this time of night. The Kane residence was not on the table for obvious reasons.

Then a delicious thought came to her: Logan's house. She had overheard that Logan was being forced to go out of town with his parents this weekend for the opening of his dad's new movie. He wasn't in school today because they had already left for L.A. And what could be better than stealing a dip in her nemesis' pool. Once upon a time, Logan had given all of them a special code to get into the front gate. Veronica figured he would have kept it just so Duncan could come it, thinking she would never be back and Lily...well Lily... An evil grin passed over her face. Lily would LOVE this plan.

She jumped out of bed and threw off her bra and underwear, quickly changing into her pink bikini and pulling on a pair of old cutoffs and tank top. She threw a small towel around he neck and gathered up her bag and keys. On her way out, she refilled Backup's water dish with cold water. "Sorry buddy." She said. "No dogs allowed." She slipped on a pair of old Cons and slid into the night.

Logan looked up at the ceiling in the pool house. It was too hot to sleep, even with the air conditioning. And the Percocet he had after his beating last night made him sleep all day. He rolled out of bed and sat on the edge. Aaron had only stuck him with the belt three times, which was less than usual. He was merciful and drunk and didn't have his full power. Logan got off easy. The cuts weren't that bad this time and he figured he would be better by school on Monday. He pushed himself off the bed and propelled his half-naked body to the bar. Pouring himself a scotch on the rocks, he contemplated what to do while laying low this weekend. He wandered over to the glass doors overlooking the pool. In the old days, Duncan, Lily and Veronica would have come over and entertained him; Lily and Veronica in their matching bikinis. Now Lily was gone, Duncan was a zombie, and Veronica..well, Veronica wasn't Veronica anymore. He thought about new Veronica, with her short skirts and high boots. Their bantering gave him the same rush that arguing with Lily did. He had always thought that innocent Veronica was beautiful, but this new incarnation of Veronica – strong and snarky – drove him wild. If he didn't keep pushing her away, it could end up a disaster. He touched the edge of the glass to his lips and thought of her pouting lips on his.

And that's when he saw it; a figure emerge from the bushes and stand by the light of the pool. She dropped the towel she had over her head onto the ground and Logan rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining things. There was Veronica Mars on his pool neck, in the middle of the night. He watched as she dropped her bag and pealed off her shirt and top. She stood there in a tiny bikini, by the light of the pool, looking like she just emerged from the water on a clam shell. Logan was sure she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He watched as she walked to the edge of the pool and dove in, coming up at the far end. She then lay on her back, her breasts bobbing on the top of the water, looking up at the sky.

The night was so still. As Veronica floated she watched the pool lights dance on the dark windows of the Echolls mansion. She mentally patted herself on the back for thinking of this and she closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation of floating in the cool water. Suddenly, she heard a splash. She opened her eyes and felt tiny waves ripple below her. Panic gripped her for a moment but before she had time to react, Logan popped out of the water on the other side of her. She screamed and her body folded. She submerged under the water, flailing until a set of strong hands grabbed her and pulled her up again.

Veronica gasped and sputtered for air as Logan pulled her to the edge of the pool. He held her tightly as she spit out water. "What the fuck are you doing?" She screamed at him.

He scowled at her. "Enjoying a dip in MY pool. The question is...what are YOU doing here?"

Veronica stopped moving for a moment. She became keenly aware that she was being pressed against Logan's body. Despite the cold water, Veronica suddenly felt hot. Her breathing was still heavy and she realized that her face was close to his. "I needed to cool off." She said defiantly. "I thought you were out of town?"

Logan's eyes got dark. "Change in plans. It's just little old me, trapped here, for the weekend." They floated there in silence, both taking in his words. They were alone. No one to see them. No one to care what they did. No one.

Veronica shook her head, coming out of the hormone fog and pushed herself out of Logan's arms. He missed the contact but didn't pursue her. "Hey." He said. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I just thought it would be funny. Like the old days."

Veronica eyes turned sad. "I miss the old days." She confided quietly.

"I miss them too." Logan responded gently. "I really miss you too."

Veronica snorted. "Funny. Because you being an asshole to me really communicates how much you miss me." She turned as started to swim across the pool towards the ladder closest to her clothes.

Seeing her flee, Logan dove under the water again and came up just beside the ladder. Veronica tread water just a little ways away. "Just let me go, Logan. Please. I'm sorry I came here." She said, fear rising in her voice.

Logan raised his hand out of the water but stayed attached do the ladder. "Veronica, I'm not blocking your way, I just want us to talk. Like we used to. I didn't want to scare you."

Feeling naked and exposed, Veronica bared her claws. "What do you care? You don't care what happens to me now that Lily is gone and Duncan doesn't give a damn about me. Just please, leave me alone." She swam to the edge near the ladder, waiting for Logan to move.

Logan was quiet for a moment, her words squeezing his heart. "You're right. I have been an asshole. I'm sorry." He said and swam away to the other ladder across the pool. He hopped up on the ladder and pulled himself out. Veronica's eyes travelled up out of the water to see his wet boxer briefs clinging to his body. Then her eyes caught the lashes, red and angry, highlighted by the pool light. The sound of her gasp echoed across the night. Logan looked over his shoulder at her and then his back and then back to her. He shook his head and started walking swiftly toward the pool house. "Lock up when you leave, okay?" He shot at her and then disappeared into darkness of the pool house.

Veronica scrambled up the ladder and stood on the deck, staring at the pool house. Her stomach knotted, thinking of what and who could have left those marks on Logan's back. Her feet started moving before her brain knew what she was doing. When she reached the door of the pool house, she paused. She took a deep breath and pulled open the door.

From the doorway, she spotted Logan's figure in the semi-darkness, by the bar, pouring himself a drink. He had heard her but did not acknowledge her presence. She closed the door and felt the blast of the air conditioning, making every piece of her body stand on end. Quietly, she walked towards Logan. He was still in his dripping wet boxers, and his flesh puckered from the cold as well. Reaching out her hand, she gently made contact with his shoulder. She heard him take a sharp intake of air, but he still didn't move. She ran her hand down his back, passing her palm carefully over the fresh wounds. As the warmth of her hand moved over him, Logan imagined his cuts magically healing.

"Who did this to you?" She whispered.

"Who do you think?" He murmured.

Veronica paused. "Weevil?"

Logan chuckled. "No. Not Weevil."

Then she realized. The broken arm. The bruises on his face. All those times when they were kids... "Your dad?" She asked.

Logan still didn't turn around. Instead he took a big sip of his liquid courage. "Yep. Only the finest Gucci belts can inflict this beautiful damage."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Veronica said, running her hand over his back again, this time, finding the scars that lay underneath the fresh ones.

Logan finished his drink and slid the glass away from him along the bar. "Lily knew. She told me my scars were 'sexy'." He laughed bitterly at the memory.

Veronica flinched at the sound of Lily's name. "Lily was wrong."

Logan turned around quickly, a smirk on his face. "Then what's sexy about me?" He taunted her.

His lean form was illuminated by the lights from outside and Veronica could see the hair on his body standing up from the cold. His nipples were hard and it took every ounce of her will power not to run her hand over one. She forced herself to look up at his face.

"Your eyes." She said quietly. "They have this way of making me feel like you see right thought me." She said quietly looking down his muscular arms. "And your hands. The way you play with your pencil in class." She looked up again at his face. "And your mouth. The way it curls when you smirk, or just before you laugh."

Logan's mouth had dropped open. It couldn't be true. He really must be dreaming thia time. The girl he was in love with couldn't actually be here, telling him these things. He blinked rapidly, but she didn't disappear.

He watched her face break out into an evil smile trying to turn the mood back to teasing. She put one hand on her hip, just above her bikini strap and cocked her head. "So. Quid pro quo. What's sexy about me?" She taunted.

"Everything." Logan choked out. Veronica's face suddenly changed, realizing they were both not kidding in the least. "From head to toe and everything in between, from the moment I met you, you have been, and still are, the most beautiful, the sexiest, the most amazing person I have ever met."

This time, it was Veronica's turn to be shocked. Her mouth dropped open. "But...Lily..." She stammered.

Logan ran one of his hands through his hair. "Lily? I loved Lily. But not how I..." He took a deep breath. "...how I have loved you. Since the moment I first saw you."

"And how do you love me?" She asked, her heart in her throat.

Logan looked down at his feet. "I love you in a way that overwhelms me. I love you in a way that would make me want to run away with you to an island where no one could find us. I love you in a way that makes my heart ache at the sight of you. I love you in a way that scares the shit out of me." He looked up at her. "But I know that there is no way that someone as scarred and damaged as I am could ever be with someone like you."

Veronica started to shiver. The boy she had loved from the moment she saw him had just told her he loved her. The boy she thought was too handsome, too smart, too popular, too rich to be with her. Her body flushed a burning hot sensation through her, taking away the chill outside. She wanted to move towards him but was stuck to her spot as fear started to creep into her veins.

"Not all scars are on the outside." She said quietly. "I have so many scars inside of me that I've started to lose count." Her breathing became ragged as her head and heart started to fight for what her body would do next.

She walked closer to Logan, who was rooted to the spot as well. She stopped when she was within an inch of his space. Reaching up, she brushed a stray piece of his floppy wet hair from his forehead. "Maybe, we could heal each other." She murmured. Standing on her tip toes she planted the softest kiss in the world on Logan's lips. When she pulled back, she watched his face shift from sadness to a small, shy smile. He then reached down and gave her a deeper kiss, keeping his body away from hers. She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing their skin up against each other. She kissed him harder, this time with some urgency.

If she could have opened him up and crawled inside of him, she would have. She was overwhelmed by the idea that needed to be closer to him. She needed to be a part of him. Being pressed up against him was not enough. Her body started to tingle.

Suddenly, he pulled back and slipped away from her. "What's wrong?" She asked as he retreated towards the other side of the room.

He turned to face her. "Veronica. You have to leave, before you do something you regret."

"What will I regret?" She said and started walking towards him.

"Ummm...how about losing your virginity to me. Because frankly, I am overwhelmed with the urge to make love to you for the next 24-hours, or so. And it may be best if you leave now and I go back in the cold pool for a while." He said, holding his hand out to stop her from coming closer.

Veronica stopped. "You aren't the first." She gasped, the words getting trapped I her throat. "Please Logan. Make love to me, once, twice, a thousand times. Show me what my first time should have been like." She reached out and took the hand he had extended to halt her, placing it between her breasts over her heart. He could feel it beating hard in her chest.

He reached out and put his other hand on the side of her face. She leaned into it and closed her eyes. "Do you really want me to make love to you, Veronica?" He asked.

"Yes." She said and opened her eyes. They locked on Logan's for a second before he placed a tender kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his head and kissed him again, a little harder than last time. He kissed her again, opening his mouth slightly to slip his tongue past her lips. The next time she kissed him, she opened her mouth more and took his mouth in hers. She started to get that ravenous feeling again, like she could consume him completely.

She felt him bend, never leaving her lips and suddenly, she was hoisted into the air in his arms. She felt like a rag doll in his large grasp. They were moving slowly and it only took a few steps before they reached their intended destination; Logan's bed. She felt him kneel and shift her, then gently lay her in the middle of the big bed. When he pulled back from her she saw his eyes were now dark, and he looked down at her seriously.

She reached up and touched his face tenderly, then lazily trailed her hand down his chest, across his stomach, and over the bulge that his boxers stuck to. He let out a small groan and she smiled, happy to have gotten such a response from her light touch. She sat up to give him another kiss before she fully sat up on her knees. She watched his serious face start to melt as she reached behind her and undid the bikini tie around her back. The fabric loosened and she reached under her wet hair and untied the knot behind her neck. Even though the bikini was tiny, it was her last vestige of modesty and she inhaled deeply as it fell away from her. Her pink nipples were hard on her small, round breasts. She watched a grin start to form on Logan's face as he took in the sight of her. She twisted slightly and reached to untie one side of her bikini bottoms, letting the strings fall down her leg. She then twisted to the other side and opened the strings. She held the triangle of fabric close to her for a moment, gathering the rest of her courage, before moving her hand and letting it fall.

She knelt there, in front of her friend, her enemy, her love completely open to him. She watched as his eyes moved up and down her, taking her all in.

"You're so beautiful." He said, his wandering eyes settling on her eyes. "More beautiful than any fantasy I could imagine." He crawled across the bed and knelt in front of her. He reached out and cupped her face with a hand. She turned to kiss his palm and she closed her eyes again. He ran his hand down her neck, across her shoulder, and settled on one of her breasts. Taking her nipple between his thumb and fore finger he rolled the hard nub back and forth. Veronica's head fell back and she arched her back. It felt like a crack had started to form through her body, sending tremors through her entire nervous system. She cried out in ecstasy, never having experienced the sensation. Logan bent his head down and captured her other nipple in his mouth, taking it in his warm mouth and flicking it rapidly with his tongue. Veronica felt herself starting to lose control, and she grasped his shoulders for support. He wrapped his free arm around her to steady her as she moaned and cried out his name. Releasing her nipple from his grasp, Logan trailed his hand down her stomach and wove his fingers trough her curly blond patch of hair.

She positive that this was the best feeling in the world. And then Logan slipped his finger through her fold and flicked her hard clit. Now she was sure THAT was the best feeling in the world. He pressed down on her button, grinding it gently in little circles, as Veronica mewled her satisfaction.

She felt herself building, little by little, pleasure on top of pleasure, until finally, she was sure she couldn't hold it together any longer and she came, begging for Logan and crying out in satisfaction. Logan released his hold on her and she went limp in his arms. He smoothly maneuvered her onto her back, kissing her softly on the mouth.

She smiled at him and he smiled and ducked his head before she could say anything. He bent over and kissed her flat stomach and she giggled. He chuckled and did it again and she giggled again. He leaned over and kissed her hip bone and then the top of her thigh and then the inside of her thigh. When he was between her legs, he looked up at her and smiled a mischievous grin at her. She looked at him, confused, until he spread her lips with his fingers and kissed her clit gently. She moaned her approval and he continued, licking her from bottom to top, taking a second to flick her clit with his tongue. He continued this for a few minutes, slowly bringing her up again. She purred her contentment with this new level of pleasure he was providing.

Gently, he began tracing her labia with his finger, drawing his finger along the edge over and over again. She bucked her hips, hoping for more. His answer to her need was to slip his long finger into her wet slit. She gasped at the sudden penetration, and moaned her approval when she exhaled. He began moving his finger in and out of her, watching her face as he tried different angles and speeds. She grabbed the bedding and started to ride his hand. He watched intently as she found the spot he needed to touch and continued to grind on his hand. He added a second finger and spread them inside of her, stretching her out and causing her juices to start draining out of her. He started to recognize the noises she was making, leading up to her second orgasm and helped her along by diving his head down again and flicking her clit quickly with the end of his tongue.

He watched as she came apart for the second time, her body radiating like the sun. He was sure that there was nothing in the world that could compare with the beautifully serene look on Veronica's face after she came.

Once her pulsing subsided, he dragged his body over hers and gave her a tender kiss. She looked at him with heavy lids. "You. I want you inside of me." She whispered to him. He smiled at her and reached over to his bedside table. There, he pulled out a line of condoms and a small bottle. Rocking back up on his legs, he grasped his wet boxers and pealed them off his legs.

Veronica gasped at the sight of him. Lily used to brag about his size, but Veronica could never imagine it. Now she was seeing it, live and in person. She pulled herself up, mesmerized, and reached out to touch him. A dot of cum had formed on his head and Veronica took one finger and dipped it in, rubbing it softly along the head of his cock. He groaned as he watched her stroke his cock, looking at it, inspecting it, taking stock. He was sure he was going to come, just from this, and he gently guided her hand away. She watched as he ripped the condom packaging and roll the protection over his engorged member. He took the bottle and emptied some lubricant into his hand, slathering the stuff over the condom.

Logan locked eyes with Veronica again and bent down to kiss her. She started to fall backwards onto the bed and he guided them down together. She could feel her heart leap up and a moment of fear crossed her face.

"We don't have to do this." Logan said, hovering above her.

She spread her legs and wrapped them around his waist. "Make love to me. Please Logan. I need to feel you inside of me." She begged.

He nodded and kissed her once again, pushing himself slowly into her. The feeling of him filling her was almost too much and Veronica groaned. "You feel so good." She said, and adjusted her hips to accommodate him.

"So do you." He replied and pushed into her deeper. "Fuck, you're so tight." They both let out a cry of pleasure and he waited for her to stretch to take him. When she stopped moving, he thrust one last time and he was fully inside of her.

Instinct took over and the two began to rock their bodies together, moving as one, answering each sound of pleasure with another. Logan could feel himself building quickly and attempted to slow himself down. He pulled out of Veronica suddenly and guided her hips so she was on her side. He then straddled her bottom leg and brought the other one up and over his hip. He then eased himself back into her, as she adjusted to the new position. He dropped his hand and found her clit again, pressing and making small circles again, this time using his thumb. He watched as she came for the third time just before his own orgasm hit him. The feel of Veronica still contracting around him extended his pleasure and he cursed and begged and cried out her name.

Finally, when they were both still did he pull out of he completely. He sat on the edge of the bed and removed the condom, throwing it in a garbage close by. He crawled up the bed and curled himself around Veronica. They both lay quietly for a few minutes, relishing the feelings they where having. Soon Logan reached out and kissed her on the forehead. "Are you okay?" He asked.

She raided her head and gave him a shy smile. "Yes. I am. Are you?"

He thought about the lines across his back. The endorphins had caused him to completely forget about the gashes. "I think you healed me." He said.

Veronica kissed his shoulder. "I think you did the same for me too." She responded.

They were quiet again for a while. Then Logan spoke. "Can you stay the rest of the night?" He asked hesitantly.

Veronica started drawing circles on his chest. "Yeah. My dad is off chasing a bounty. He'll be gone for a few days."

Logan nodded. "Well now." He said. "Isn't that...convenient." He smiled a shit eating grin at her.

She looked up and gave him a conspiring glance. "Will that give us enough time to find an island to run away to?" She asked.

"Yes it will." He said and gathered her up in his arms. Outside, the heat raged on. Inside, everything suddenly seemed perfect.


End file.
